Most mechanical systems that rely on relative rotational motion between system components include one or more bearing assemblies. The bearing assemblies, which may include, for example, inner and outer races, provide for the relative rotational motion between the system components with minimal friction. To avoid play or “slop” in the bearing assemblies, individual bearing preload assemblies may be preloaded with some sort of spring or flexure.
A typical preload assembly includes multiple components. For example, one particular type of preload assembly, which is depicted in FIG. 5, includes a spring 502, a cap 504, and a housing 506. The spring 502 and bearing assembly (or assemblies) 508 (only one depicted) are disposed within the housing 506. The spring 502, which supplies the preload force to the bearing assembly (or assemblies) 508, is retained within the housing via the cap 504. As may be appreciated, such preload assemblies add size, weight, and complexity to the overall mechanical system. This can become increasingly problematic as the system becomes smaller and/or more integrated.
Hence, there is a need for a bearing preload assembly that does not add size, weight, and/or complexity to a mechanical system. Most notably relatively small and/or integrated systems. The present invention addresses at least these needs.